The Shaving
"The Shaving" is a Halloween episode of the Adult Swim original series , aired in the show's second season. Plot It's Halloween at the Aqua Teens' house and Master Shake is the only one who isn't into the Halloween spirit. Meatwad is dressed as "The Incredible Plum" while Frylock is a ghost sailor. Shake does not want anything to do with the holiday. Meanwhile, a monster that is a cross between an onion and a spider comes into the house carrying an electric razor he attempts to use to scare people. However, no one is frightened. The monster reveals himself as "Willie Nelson", and he lives in the The Aqua Teens Attic and is missing mail that Frylock has carelessly tossed in the garbage (Willie responds to that by throwing the Aqua Teens' TV out of a window). Shake decides to take Willie under his wing and make him scarier. His first attempt, to scare Carl, fails miserably and Shake has to cover by throwing Meatwad at Carl (which amazingly succeeds). Later, Willie goes over to Carl's house with a plan and two chainsaws, as Shake tells him to say "nice head, I think I'll take it." The plan fails, as Willie's chainsaws are not long enough to reach Carl's house, and Carl pays Shake back by throwing Meatwad at him. A furious Shake decides to raise the stakes. He hooks up Carl's doorknob to a high voltage power station and has Willie drive a cement mixer full of blood to the front door. Again, the trick backfires as Carl uses Meatwad's "Plum" mask to scare Shake. Shake falls back into the power station, giving him a severe electrocution, and Willie dumps the blood all over him. The two go back to the house and Willie heads back up to the attic to get some "juice" and recharge. Frylock finds some of Willie's mail and brings it up only to discover a horrible truth- Willie is a serial killer and keeps the body parts of his victims in the attic. Shake enters and is horrified, as are Carl and Meatwad when they arrive on the scene. A thirsty Willie yells "JUICE!" upon seeing Carl, then rips both of his arms off and drinks the blood out of them. The freaked out Aqua Teens run away and seal off the attic. Trivia *This is Ned Hastings's favorite episode. Allusions *Master Shake: "Nice head. I think I'll take it." **This is a reference to a tagline of the movie Mars Attack. *Master Shake: "What are you supposed to be, Onion of Arabia?" **A quick and witty reference to the classic film, Lawrence of Arabia. *Master Shake: "...Texas Chainsaw Mascara, which is where you're from..." **A quick and funny reference to the horror film The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. *Master Shake: "Just hold still. You are about to become both Hall and Oates." **A reference to the singing duo, Hall & Oates. *The episode's title is a parody of the Stephen King book made into a movie, The Shining. *Meatwad's "Incredible Plum" costume is a spoof of The Incredible Hulk. *Meatwad is seen wearing a Richard Nixon mask, who was the 37th president of the United States, from 1969 to 1974. Cast Category:Episodes Category:Adult Swim Category:2003 releases